My Beautiful Worrior
by Countesscannibal
Summary: Bellamort  Bellatrix has left Hogwarts and finds a way to avoid the duty bestowed on her from birth, hopefully through the Dark Lord she so admires. She offers everything to him and he relished in his influence over her.  summary sucks I know
1. Duty Vs Dreams

So my creative juiced were flowing and resulted in this….I hope you enjoy. I have pre-written most of it and hopefully planning to make it decent and end nicely.

**Disclaimer: all characters owned to J. rightly so.**

Enjoy. The rating may change, but this is all PG if not U currently. It's a T for safety and it may get 'busy' later on.

* * *

><p>She lay on the bed, the curtains drawn. she was waiting, her eyes closed. A high pitched scream erupted across the dungeons and dormitories. the other girls in her room stirred, drawing curtains and feet hitting the floors. "What was that?" One asked, "You mean who?" said another.<p>

She smiled to herself, slowly rising and drawing back the drapes. "I have no idea but I was thoroughly enjoying my sleep". The other girls looked towards her. she moved to prop herself up on her elbow and waited. There was noise growing outside their door and then it burst open. a short, pudgy...green girl marched in. "YOU DID THIS BLACK, I KNOW YOU DID...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" She screeched at her. Bellatrix simply raised and eyebrow. It wasn't long before a flustered professor came into the room. "What in Merlin's beard is going on here girls?". The green girl turned to the professor and pointed back at Bellatrix. "Professor she did this, I don't know who but i just know she did!"

Bellatrix sighed. "Professor, I haven't the slightest idea what Dolores is on about. I have been sleeping, until rudely awoken, and during the day surrounded by others, she must be mistaken" he face feigned innocence, it came so easily to her. The professor looked at both the girls. "Dolores, she has a point, evidently you are mistaken, now come dear we'll asses the damage in the hospital and let these girls sleep" she led the infuriated green girl out of the room shutting the door. silence fell on the girls. "Bellatrix, did you?".

She simply grinned and turned over, returning to sleep. The girls giggled. "At least she'll be able to camouflage better" Bellatrix added and their laughter intensified.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the compartment Bellatrix looked out at the bustling platform, watching as a green student walked past, still looking infuriated. "How long will that last Bellatrix?" She smiled to her self. "I have no idea" A chuckle followed and laughter from the other girls. The train pulled out of Hogsmead and into rolling countryside, heading to London.<p>

The platform was clouded in steam mas students piled off the train to greet parents and siblings. She spotted her parents waiting, chatting with a pale haired man. She walked over, greeting her mother and father and Abraxus. "Finally finished then Bellatrix". She nodded, looking at the approaching Andromeda, followed by Narcissa and Lucius. "One year left for you though Malfoy, but I'm sure Cissy will keep you company in my absence". "Bellatrix, if you have nothing more to say, I suggest you go home". Her mothers voice cut her sneer at him. "Of course mother". She looked to her father who inclined his head and passed a ghost of a smile, she returned it, widening as the green Dolores walked passed, she turned and left her family and the Malfoys on the platform.

* * *

><p>She arrived in Manor Noir, making her way up the grand stair case to the west wing where her room was, her trunk and things were already waiting to be unpacked. books returned to shelves and trinkets and trophies were placed in draws or around her room. She placed herself on the edge of her bed, sighing and closing her eyes, she had finally left school and could do what she wished. Her eyes snapped open, but now she would be made to go to all sorts of dances and such, meeting men who her parents would push at her...A potential husband. She couldn't stand the thought of marrying any of those she had met, and there were too few purebloods around, a limited choice. she hated the thought of wasting her life, a trophy wife, doing nothing.<p>

Not long after the rest of the Black family arrived, all going their separate ways before dinner, and once that was over, she headed back to her room, reaching the stairs she began to ascend. "Bellatrix". Her fathers voice called to her. He stood in the entrance of his study, waiting for her. Once she entered and took her seat he closed the door, placing himself in his plush chair in front of her, behind a large ebony desk.

"Bellatrix, such a shame you were not born a boy. You would have made a perfect heir , should you have been male of course." Bellatrix frowned. "However, you duty to this house and family are thus, you will marry a suitable, pureblood and produce heirs for his family, I am sure you know this". She looked up at him. "Yes father but...". Now Cygnus Black was never the man to challenge, but like father like daughter, and part Druella, a deadly combination.

"But what?"

"I want to do more than be some trophy wife. I want to make myself useful, not just to bare children" She pleaded. "Bellatrix, you are a woman in pureblood society, you know where you stand". "I hate where I stand". Her voice increased. "I cannot stand it! not being able to use my skills and". "Bellatrix, you will not raise you voice to me!" She was worked up now, she wouldn't stop just yet. "I will not waste my life being some Trophy to a waste of pureblood who doesn't deserve me!"

"BELLATRIX!, You will cease this infernal shouting this instant!". She let out a breath, reading herself to say more, then didn't. She sat herself back down, and her father followed suit. "Bellatrix, my Bella, no man will ever be worthy for you, i regret to send you for such a life, however it is thus".

"Then don't" She said, quietly. he shot her a stern look and she looked at the desk top. "Remember that, I expect you to attend any dances and the like, keep up appearances. It seems Narcissa has her heart set on Lucius, a union which I am in favor of, as it seems, he is similarly inclined". He paused, Bellatrix simply nodded. Silence fell as he took out a crystal glass and decanter, pouring himself a drink. Bellatrix looked at the latest Daily Prophet, reading the headline, more muggle killings and a mudblood too. Her father watched her. "What is is Bellatrix?". He asked casually. "More killings, and a mudblood, those Death Eaters have finally gotten round to it. The Dark Lord seems to know what he's doing though." She said nonchalantly."Indeed he is" He replied.

"Have you met him?" She looked up at him, his face passive. "I only inquire as I have heard that he has followers who are among the elite in our society, the Death Eaters. I wish I could meet him". He watched his eldest daughter scanning the paper. "How is it you know so much about a topic not spoken about lightly or publicly discussed?" He took a sip of his drink. "I have my...Sources..." She answered, skillfully. He smiled at her taking another sip. "You can go now Bellatrix". It was so blunt an order but she followed it, only for her father, and she left the room.

Cygnus looked down at the paper, the image clearly showing the ghostly Dark Mark, swirling among the clouds. He took one last sip of the fiery liquid and placed his glass over it.

* * *

><p>Okay, so this was the first chapter, it's a bit awry but I just wanted to get the story flowing and give you a good understanding of the age she is (18) and her current situation.<p>

Reviews much appreciated and I hope you liked, ill get the next chapter up and going asap. xx


	2. conversations and identities

Chapter two up. Enjoy and please make my day and review. I love them, and you to if you do. (I'm not desperate)  
><strong>Disclaimer: characters owned by (Should be dame) J. ^_^<strong>

* * *

><p>"Girls, are you all ready, we shall be leaving shortly". Druella's shrill voice cut across the manor. Andromeda came sulking down the stairs in blue, Narcissa, hurriedly coming along the corridor, in a silk green, carrying a fur coat in her arms. "Narcissa, there is no need for that. Where is Bellatrix?" Narcissa's mouth opened to protest, but Bellatrix came strolling out of the library.<br>"Here mother". she wore a long black dress, hugging her figure, her arms and shoulders covered by a lace and black opera gloves.  
>"Good, Narcissa dear leave that you will be far to hot".<br>"But mother I haven...".  
>"No buts. Now just leave it you look beautiful". She went over her daughters appearance, approving.<p>

"Are we all ready". Cygnus' voice rang out, striding towards the rest of the family. He held out his arm, Druella took it, Narcissa and Andromeda each side of their parents and Bellatrix standing near by. They apparated and left Manor Noir in silence.

The Nott family manor was grand, although, to Bellatrix's taste some what ostentatious. She grimaced as she walked passed gold item after gold item, the Nott's evidently prided themselves in flaunting their wealth. They entered the main ball room, many of the other families had already arrived. Narcissa's gasp revealed the Malfoy's Presence and she preceded to join her Beau. Bellatrix, after an exchange of looks with her father, followed.

She reached the group of boys, Nott reached out to take her hand and place a kiss on it. "I see you came Black, looking good might I add"  
>She took her hand back. " Still to good for you Nott, Don't push it" Malfoy, his hand on Narcissa's waist sneered.<br>"At this rate Bellatrix, Cissy will be married before you"  
>She glared back. "Thats Narcissa to you Malfoy, still. Although if you don't watch your step my father might just reconsider" He nearly removed his hand from her waist and cast a glance at Cygnus. Bellatrix smirked.<br>"Your company bores me already" She turned swiftly and walked away. She soon spotted a Black Crested ring, on a hand holding a large glass, that could only belong to her uncle. She made her way over and placed herself on the armrest.

"Hello uncle" He didn't remove his gaze from the dancing fire.  
>"Is the company of your peers that poor that you seek conversation with you dear uncle Bellatrix?".<br>She smiled. "Yes, your company is far more entertaining". He took a sip of his drink and looked up at his niece, a smile passing along his lips. He looked back at the fire, swirling his drink.  
>"Your father tells me you had a disagreement the other night" She said nothing. Arguments among the Black household were not uncommon, especially between Bellatrix and various family members. "He also tells me you have acquired knowledge of a subject seldom spoken about in these times, the Dark Lord, of whom little is known". She still hadn't taken her eyes off the fire, even as a figure swept over and took a seat in the plush chair next to them.<br>"Yes, I find it admirable what he is doing, those filth deserve everything they get".  
>"So you agree with what he is doing?".<br>"Naturally uncle, I couldn't have done it better, and would gladly support the movement in anyway I could, or am free too".  
>"You sound like Walpurga". He acknowledged the seated figure and cast another glance over her. "She has taught you well. I only wish Sirius took as much interest as you, or that you had been born male. It would be so much easier, you have such exceptional skill and talents. The purest blood runs through your veins. Such a shame you weren't a boy, though you are still held in the highest regards of you elders"<br>Bellatrix's face had been solemn, if not angry through at the mention of her sex, until he had confirmed that she was still everyones favorite.  
>"Thank you uncle". She smiled and played with a loose curl.<p>

"Orion"  
>The voice of the man sitting next to them silkily cut the silence between them, Bellatrix still took no notice of him.<br>"Might I regretfully interrupt your fascinating conversation with your...niece" He looked at her and caught her eye, finally she had looked at him and she was lost for words."And have a private word".  
>Orion nodded, and looked a Bellatrix, who was fixated on the man before them. "Bellatrix, go talk to Andromeda, she looks like such an outcast". This broke her out of her trance, she looked at the uncle.<br>"Thats because she is, but of course". She stood and inclined her head to him, then to the stranger, she made her way over to where Andromeda was seated looking out at the night.

* * *

><p>Voldemort watched her go. "So how was business over in the east?".<br>"They are welcoming of the cause and many of their bloodlines are as old as ours and too so seek to preserve them". He watched the man before him, watching Bellatrix as she moved around the room. "It should not be long before they set into plan what you have ordered"  
>"You still decline my offer Orion?"<br>"Regretfully so my Lord, though I will ensure my son and heir will take up what I have not when he comes of age"  
>"Indeed, you and your brothers family have been support for many years and for that I and grateful. However I do wish to have at least one Black among my Death Eaters, sooner rather than later so as to consolidate my footing among pure blood society"<br>"My lord you are in all of our highest esteem, and hold great sway over us pureblood elite. Though I do understand your want for a Black among your Death Eaters, it would be beneficial to us both to do so, my son, however has not yet even started school, he is far to young"  
>Voldemort was still watching Bellatrix, avoiding any potential dance partners. He glanced back at orion. "I have yet to meet all of Cygnus' family it would be a delight to do so"<br>"I am sure he would be honoured by it, I'm sure they all would"  
>Voldemort looked into the flames, they were silent for some time, movement caught his eye and he looked up. She was making her way across the room towards Lucius and her other sister, the youngest. Abraxus had mentioned a union between the two in the future. "Tell me about her"<br>"Bellatrix?"  
>Voldemort nodded slightly.<br>"Bellatrix Black, my eldest niece, She is 18, although she turns 19 in the Autumn. She has always had a correct and proper view on the importance of genealogy and status, she showed signs of magical ability at the age of 5, as I recall, rare at such a young age. She blossomed into the perfect Black, an abundance of authority and sense of pride, the air of dominance, dangerous. She had both Cygnus and Druella in her, a deadly combination". He paused to admire her from where they sat.  
>"She is also quite the female specimen, looks inherited also"<br>It was well known that the Blacks were all incredibly good looking. "Yes, we are blessed with good looks in our blood". Orion watched Voldemort intently, his interest in Bellatrix was surprising, he never placed him with a woman, ever, for good reason. "Am i to assume, My Lord that you are interested in my Brother's eldest?"  
>Voldemort continued to watch Bellatrix then turned to Orion. "The interest is only due to my current need to have a Black among my ranks, to have your family securely in my grasp"<br>"She would simply jump at the opportunity my Lord"  
>"As I witnessed earlier, her enthusiasm was...inspiring, I dare say my current follows so such interest". He smiled and orion too.<br>"Perhaps I can arrange with my brother for you to invite you for an evening at manor Noir, to get better acquainted with Bellatrix"  
>"That would be ideal" Voldemort rose, then paused. "She doesn't realise who I am does she?"<br>"No my Lord"  
>"Let us keep is so for now" He rose fully and made his way through the crowded dance floor, people parted to let him pass as he moved swiftly towards Bellatrix. He knew only a few guests, the older generation, his generation, knew who he was, he wanted to keep it so until he felt the time was right to reveal it. He would play on her naivety. It would amuse him.<p>

* * *

><p>R&amp;R, Because you love me. THANKYOU xx<p> 


	3. Dances and Discussions

_Next chapter up, I hope you're liking it so far, I know their long but, that's how it is atm. This one is exciting…At least I think so. (Disclaimer Etc...)_

* * *

><p>Orion walked over to Cygnus who was watching his daughters around the room. "It will please you to hear that the dark Lord still allows us to be followers without taking his mark"<br>"But?"  
>"But, and it isn't a bad but, it could be most beneficiary to the Blacks, he has spent the majority of that conversation asking about Bellatrix"<br>"Bellatrix?" Cygnus looked at his eldest daughter with mild surprise. "To what purpose? "  
>"He has taken, I sense, Quite an interest in her" Orion went over the the drinks, Cygnus followed. "He proposed, that he wished to become more acquainted with your family, well, in my opinion, Bellatrix. This, brother is an opportunity you should not let pass"<br>"I was not planning on it Orion"  
>"Oh and he wished for you not to reveal that is is with the Dark Lord that she is about to accept a dance, he wants her to find out at the evening he honours your home with his presence"<br>Cygnus' eyebrow quirked up. "He must have his reasons, I do hope Bellatrix doesn't disappoint, or prove to much"  
>"She'll only prove to tempting a challenge, if there is one wizard who stands a chance at taming your Bellatrix, it would be the Dark Lord" He chuckled. "There may yet be hope for her Brother" They watched as he approached Bellatrix.<p>

"Might I ask this dance miss Black" He held out his hand, She turned to him and without any hesitation took it. She hit surprise to all but him, he read her perfectly.  
>"Of course". They stepped out among the other dancers, he clasped her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, she placed her hand on his shoulder and they moved together, with such ease and grace as if they had been partners for a long time.<br>"Tell me miss Black" He began.  
>"Bellatrix, Sir, call me Bellatrix"<br>"Tell me then, Bellatrix, why would a woman, beautiful as you are be conversing with you uncle when there are so many young men waiting for a chance to dance or woo you"  
>"Orion's conversations are far more stimulating than that of men who can barely count themselves worthy enough for me acknowledge their presence" He Smirked at her boldness as they danced around the room.<br>"And do you think me worthy than them or simply humouring me?"  
>"I find how you are a mystery to me but I am not to you, I simply wish to find out who you are Sir"<br>"And I shall remain a mystery to you Bellatrix, until I wish to reveal myself"  
>"Then perhaps I have wasted my time with you" She made to part with him but his grip tightened and he pulled her closer, spinning them around as he did so."I'm sure you would be far less amused if you did"<br>"Tell me then..." She waited for a name, or title. nothing but passiveness. "Tell me then Sir, what made you choose me sir where so many other pretty women wait for you to offer a dance, or woo them?" She bit back  
>"Because, Bellatrix, I am not looking for some pretty women, I looked and found a beautiful woman, who can hold a conversation without blushing or giving a weak smile. I like a woman to know what she wants"<br>She raised her brow. "You ask so much of a woman in pureblood society where nothing more is expected. To marry and bear heirs"  
>"And you don't want that"<br>"No, well, I want to make my family proud, but the idea that I would waste my day doing nothing, a trophy wife which as a Black I would be nothing less"  
>"what if you could do otherwise"<br>"Are you suggesting an alternative?"  
>"Perhaps, though I am sure you have one in mind"<br>"If I have?"  
>"Do enlighten me"<br>"The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. I feel I would put my talents and skill into such a cause that I feel strongly about, that is, if they would accept a woman"  
>"You think they wouldn't?" He smirked at her, baiting her.<br>"Pureblood supremacy, as I am sure you're aware, stems from pureblood ideas, men, they are the active members, work, fight, kill whereas women, look pretty and bear children, the next generation"  
>"That is true, however..."<br>"Are you proposing otherwise" she interrupted  
>"If the Dark Lord did accept women into his Death Eaters? What then?"<br>"I would join without hesitation" She was confident in her words.  
>"Do you really think he would want you" It was so blunt. She opened her mouth to retort but could think of nothing, he did have a point. "Had you the chance to speak to him, what would you say". He leant towards her as he said it. Their faces inches apart.<br>"I...I would offer him everything" She whispered leaning slightly closer. He pulled back, cheating her of the chance to get even closer and span her around quicker again, pulling her closer by her waist once more.  
>"Everything?"<br>"Anything to be one of his followers, close to him"  
>"But you have never met him"<br>"I have heard enough to want this, to follow him, to be loyal to him alone"  
>"He is said to be cruel, even to his followers"<br>"I would take it, though I wouldn't give him any reason to, I would be his most loyal, most faithful, never disappoint"  
>"Really" He said sardonically. She gripped tighter onto his shoulder, digging her nails in slightly<br>"I would give him me all" She gave him a sly smile, he raised a brow.  
>"Your all?"<br>" Mind, soul and body, which is more than you'll ever get if you don't release your grip, I'm loosing the feeling in my hand" He chuckled, she smiled. He released his grip and span her out. The song ended, he bowed and she curtsied and he kissed her hand. The walk off the dance floor hand in hand. "Thank you"  
>"The pleasure is mine Bellatrix" With that he left her, walking away. She gathered herself and looked about, spotting her father watching her, with he uncle. she started making her way over, Orion smiled and walked away from his brother as she made her way over. He met her part way, handing her a glass.<br>"It was for your mother, but she walked off before I could catch her" Bellatrix smiled.  
>"I'm sure she won't miss it"<br>"Indeed, I don't think i have ever seen you last an entire dance with someone before, and a conversation"  
>"Yes, he was...Something else, but he would not tell me who he was"<br>"Perhaps you will find out soon. He is older than most men we would match you with, but you did seem to work together...rather well. Druella agreed" He smiled down at her. She smiled to herself, silently agreeing.  
>Cygnus began to walk away. "Oh, and I plan to invite the Dark Lord to Manor Noir for an evening, do inform your sisters"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thank You R&amp;R PLEASE, I'll love you n write more ^_^ <em>


	4. Dinner and Dissolution

**_PS. Sorry about my spelling of Noire, missed off the e, merlin my french had deteriorated so much._**  
><strong><em>Enjoy...<em>**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix walked down the stairs, avoiding house elves and flying objects, being rearranged for the evening. Making her way to the library. She wanted to, at all costs, avoid being roped in by her mother into doing something...other than staying out of the way. Her father was in his private study, doing the same, most probably. It was the evening the Dark Lord was to honour Manor Noire with his presence, She couldn't wait, so long had she wanted this and now she had her chance. She lay down on one of the plush chaises, picking a book to pass the time.<p>

* * *

><p>She neared the end of the book when Narcissa appeared in the doorway. "Bellatrix, come on The Dark Lord will be arriving soon, were waiting in the entrance"<br>"I have been waiting since this morning Cissy, come on then" She dropped the book on a table and walked out with her sister. The family stood in the entrance, facing a grand fireplace, situated near the front door, only used for guests arriving by floo or exit. Cygnus stood at one end, Druella at his side. Narssisa took her place by her mother and Andromeda next to her. Bellatrix swept to stand next to her father, as soon as she stepped into place the heart burst into green flames and a figure steped out. Bellatrix did little to hide her shock.

"My Lord" Cygnus stepped forward, bowing to him as he brushed off imaginary dust. Voldemort inclined his head, looking at the other members of the Black family.  
>"Druella" He stepped forward and took her hand, placing a whisper of a kiss on it.<br>"An honour to have you in our home, my Lord"  
>"Indeed" He smirked.<br>Cygnus put out his hand to his daughters. "My youngest Narcissa, and Andromeda" Voldemort inclined his head to them as they curtsied to him in turn. Cygnus the turned back to Bellatrix. "And my eldest, Bellatrix"  
>Voldemort smiled slyly, amused at her reaction, the one he was expecting as soon as he stepped out of the fire. "We have met" He bent to take her hand and placed a kiss on it. She nodded, but found herself at a loss of words.<br>"Shall we" Cygnus put his hand to the dining room, Druella along with the girls led the way, the men following soon after. Before they entered, Voldemort paused, watching Bellatrix through the doorway. "I wish to become better acquainted with her Cygnus, Privately"  
>"Then perhaps a tour of the Manor is in order, I am sure Bellatrix would eagerly rise to it" He smiled and they entered the dining room.<p>

The meal was a quiet affair, though some conversation between Voldemort and Cygnus, occasionally Druella broke the silence. Bellatrix and Narcissa were having their own, silent argument across the table, earning a disapproving look form Druella when she caught them. Soon the last plates were cleared and their meal ended.  
>"Cygnus, I wish to see more of your splendid home, if I could, I imagine it would be most fascinating" He sipped from his glass, keeping eye contact with Cygnus.<br>"Of course my Lord, Bellatrix, you are best suited, and have met the Dark Lord before too, I am sure will have plenty to talk about" Cygnus watched as Bellatrix looked up from a particularly venomous look at Narcissa. She Look then and Voldemort, smiling slightly.  
>"Of course father, I would be glad to"<br>Voldemort stood, holding out his hand, which she took, he placed her hand on his arm and they left the room.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that was a wise move Cygnus" Druella asked, relaxing a little.<br>"He asked for a chance to talk to her in private, and yes, it was a very wise move" He looked at the closed door.  
>"Narcissa, that was very unbeckoming of you, Glaring at your sister like that, and infront of the Dark Lord, I dread to think if he saw" Druella scolded her<br>"But Bella was doing it too" She protested  
>"The both of you, you should know better. I will have words with her later when she is finished"<br>"I think the Dark Lord found it quite amusing Druella, don't fret. We won't loose favor over a few glaring looks between siblings" He smirked at his wife, taking a sip of his wine. "What were you two conversing about to silently anyway?" He asked plainly, looking at his youngest  
>"Oh, how terribly she hides the fact she so obviously likes him father, though she kept trying to deny it"<br>Cygnus chuckled, Bellatrix was indeed struggling with her emotions around him, very few if any man had that effect on her.

* * *

><p>As they walked across the hall Voldemort spoke, braking the silence. " What were you and Narcissa so silently arguing about across the table?" Bellatrix nearly faltered, nearly.<br>"You saw that?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Forgive me, Narcissa enjoys winding me up, it was nothing to bother you about my Lord"  
>"My Lord is it now, not Sir?" He smirked at her. She attempted not to look at him, but as they reached the base of the stairs he stopped her.<br>"I had no idea it was you I was with my Lord. If I had known..."  
>"You would have acted differently, which is what I would not have wanted"<br>She finally looked at him, falling into his dark eyes. "But our conversation..." She blushed ever so slightly.  
>"Was duly noted Bellatrix" He interrupted. "And I am wondering now if you would have changed what you had said, under different circumstances"<br>"I most likely would have change the context of what I said, spoken less boldly"  
>"I liked your boldness, and fierceness, it would have been a shame to have missed out on it"<br>"I am flattered my Lord. My mother makes a habit of scolding such behaviour. Perhaps we should precede" She led them up the stairs to the next floor.  
>"Of course, lead on"<p>

He watched her as they walked around the house, Bellatrix felt his eyes on her constantly, it sent, not entirely unpleasant shivers through her.  
>"My Lord, you said our conversation was 'duly noted'...?"<br>"I am considering you. Your eagerness and forwardness are inspiring. Someone like you among my followers might put them in their place"  
>"You flatter me once again, but are not my father and uncle among them?"<br>"The do not bare my mark, however support the cause financially, mostly"  
>She nodded in understanding. "But, then to what purpose would there be in having me in your ranks, marked?"<br>"You are a smart woman, so you must see my need to have a Black permanently under me as beneficial"  
>"To both parties, I would imagine"<br>"Knowing you would be so willing to accept a place would be securing my steps in attaining it"  
>"So you would make me a Death Eater, your servant?" She realised she had betrayed to much eagerness and gathered herself. Voldemort's face remained passive as she looked at him. Though she swore she saw the ghost of a frown cross his features. "Forgive me, that was out of order, I should not rush such matters, or to any conclusions"<br>"Do not apologise, I admire your persistence, though you are still young and inexperienced in much of the dark arts" He lookd down on her, she moved in front of him, turning to face him.  
>"I don't take back a word I said, I would do and give anything, a life devoted to your cause and you would be worth everything"<br>"All that remains is for me to discuss this option with my closest circle, I wish to see their views. Also that of your father's, even though it seems he is more than prepared to give you to me, you still belong to him"  
>"I should belong to you" She whispered, barely audible, but it didn't go unnoticed by him, he backed her up against the wall, surrounding her with his auror.<br>"And you shall, my Bellatrix" He gave her such a cold smile, that it warmed her. Though the surprise that he had heard her was evident in her eyes. He took hold of her chin and raised her face to his, leaning in to they were an inch apart, he warmed her with his breat has he spoke. "My Beautiful warrior". He let go of her and stood back up straight, leaving her to let out a shaky breath. "Is there much more of you home to see or shall we conclude this tour and return to you family, we have, I imagine been gone quite some time"  
>She nodded, returning to her usual composed self. she looked at his lips briefly, then his eyes, then the looked away, taking his arms they made their way back the way they came. "Perhaps that would be best my Lord, I assume you wish also to speak with my father before you depart"<p>

* * *

><p><em>wow, this was long, and there is more on this evening but I will have to split it or it would be far to long. thank you for any love received so far ^_^ xxx<br>I will update ASAP, just for you lovely (People after my own heart) Readers. _


	5. Talks of Tests

_Please review, I do genuinely love them and they make me want to finish the stories….I'll even thank you publicly;_

_For previous ones thanks to:_  
><em>XxBellatrixLestrange917xX<em>  
><em>greeneleka<br>Lucius Infernum _

* * *

><p>Cygnus lead Voldemort into his private study."Please sit" They sat opposite each other, the desk separating them. He waited for Voldemort to speak first, he imagined that he 'tour; with Bellatrix was enlightening.<br>"I wish to have Bellatrix" He stated plainly but sternly  
>"Have? my Lord?" He didn't like Voldemort's tone, it was hard but also dark.<br>"Among my inner circle, marked. She will of course need much training and teaching in the dark arts"  
>"I can arrang.."<br>"I will take care of it Cygnus. I must say, that my intentions with your daughter may not, currently, be as far as you may want them to go, however the prospect of taking her hand has crossed my mind and seems likely. Though it is your place to decide her fate"  
>"I could not deny your wish my Lord, nor your plans for my daughter"<br>"If I were to take her"  
>"I see no other to be more suited to do so. Any other might find Bellatrix to be a handful. It seems you have a way with her. Even at the Nott's she acted different around you. She might actually listen and obey you"<br>"Really, then perhaps I will consider it more intently. you must understand it would be simply an agreement, beneficial for both parties"  
>"I am sure Bellatrix would find it most beneficial. She knows what this would mean to her family and would do so willingly"<br>"Indeed, your family seem too proud, Though you have every right to be so"  
>They paused the conversation to indulge in some drink, and contemplation.<br>"Perhaps my Lord, you would attend our ball, next weekend"  
>"In aide of?"<br>"25th anniversary"  
>"I shall do my up most to show myself"<br>"Thank you my Lord. I am sure Bellatrix would appreciate the company"  
>"Yes however I would wish to see her once, at least to test her before I commence any training"<br>"Of course my Lord. When would you wish to arrange that?"  
>"Soon, perhaps...in two days, yes two days from today"<br>Cygnus nodded and stood. he strode over to the door and opened it. snapping his fingers a house elf appeared instantly. "Fetch Bellatrix"  
>It nodded and disappeared. shortly after, Bellatrix strolled into the room, her father closing the door behind her. He returned to his seat and she stood next to Voldemort, curious to be called on but non the less pleased to be in his presence.<br>"The Dark lord requests your presence in two days, presumably he will collect you from Manor Noire and then you shall go with him wherever he needs you to be"  
>Voldemort's face was passive as he watched the exchange, Bellatrix nodded to her father and cast a brief glance at him.<br>"That will be all Bellatrix, you may leave" Cygnus said. she bowed to both of them and swept out of the room, wishing to have stayed longer and to hear him speak once more.  
>Cygnus watched her and as soon as the door shut he spoke again. "I have never known my study to be so quiet with Bellatrix in it. In fact I have not seen her so complacent" He sipped his drink. "That is the last time she was in here it was raised voices" Voldemort smiled, taking his own glass and swilling the content.<br>"I doubt, Cygnus that have tamed her entirely. She is strong and it is that quality that I require and look for in her. You have raised her well"  
>"Thank you my Lord, though I am sure Walpurga had more to with that than I did my Lord" They both sat in silence, Cygnus in thought, Voldemort planning.<br>"I should take my leave. I have much to prepare" Voldemort cut the silence silkily.  
>"Of course allow me to show you out." They both left the study and returned to the entrance. they stood before the ornate hearth. "Thank you for accepting our invitation my Lord, it was an honour" He bowed to Voldemort, who inclined his head in return.<br>"The pleasure was all mine" He turned about to enter the hearth when a door opened. They both looked round as Bellatrix Began to slowly walk over.  
>"It would be rude of my to no give thanks for this evening and say goodbye my Lord" It was almost sarcastic, but made the corner of his mouth twitch into a smile. She now stood next to her father, giving him a low bow. He turned fully and took her hand, kissing it again.<br>"Indeed it would have seemed so, but we shall be seeing each other soon Bellatrix" Her hand was cold where he had made contact, but she smiled.  
>He span round and left in a burst of green flame.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Short in comparison to my others but it was originally part of the previous one. Hope you enjoyed it R&amp;R (please), and there are only two chapters left for me to get up.<em>  
><em>Xxx <em>


	6. Hate and Hexes

"That is all now Bellatrix. We shall conclude another night. It is late and I am sure your father will want you back" They had been duelling and stretching her skills and power for the entire evening. She was out of breath as they ended. He watched her as she put a hand on the wall to steady herself and catch her breath. He strolled over to her, like the night at the manor he entrapped her against the wall. She looked at him, alert but tired. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath and removed stray hair that had fallen in her face. "You did well Bellatrix. I am indeed impressed"  
>Her breath went shallow, she swallowed. "Thank you my Lord" She waited for something else. When he pulled back she knew it wasn't coming. She breathed out and calmed herself. By the time they left she was back to normal, if not worn out from the intense training.<p>

She arrived at the Manor, stepping out of the hearth she looked about. Her head snapped up when she heard raised voices, growing louder, closer. Andromeda appeared, in a state, storming down the corridor to the stairs. "Andy what's going on?" She questioned.  
>"Everything" She shouted back not caring. "I hate this family I hate him and what he's done. I'm leaving" She shouted, tears streamed down her face as she came down the stairs, Bellatrix went to the bottom, somewhat angry that her sister was having a go at her. She blocked Andromeda's decent<br>"Your leaving? This isn't about that boy you've been with" She said darkly. Andromeda glared at her. "Andy Tell me it's not him" It was almost a plea.  
>Andromeda pushed passed her. "You are! That filthy mudblood?" Andromeda continued to the door not looking back. "Andy Don't!" She shouted after her. Andromeda had reached the door, her hand on the handle. Bellatrix was about to make her way over to her.<br>"Andromeda" They both stopped. Cygnus voice, laced with anger resounded across the hall. "If you leave now, you will no longer be welcome in this house again, we will disown you Andromeda, If you carry on with what you are doing. You will no longer be considered a Black" Bellatrix looked back at him.  
>"No, Father!"<br>"Silence Bellatrix" He shouted venemously at her. Her eyes darkened and she turned back to her sister. She had stood still. Her eyes closed. She turned the handle. Just before she stepped out she whispered. "I'm sorry Bellatrix". With that she left.  
>"NO!" Bellatrix ran to the door and threw it open. "Andromeda!"<br>"Bellatrix, get back inside" Her father called to her sternly. He was fuming. She had not moved, still looking out of the door. "Bellatrix"  
>She turned and slammed the door behind her. looking at her father she gave him a look that should kill. "I'm not staying this house tonight" She said quitely but defiantly and she turned, leaving her father glaring at where she had stood before storming off.<p>

She appeared in a dark cobbled alcove. She stepped out into the street, looking up she let the rain pour down her face. In moments she was drenched. She didn't care, she was far to vexed to care. Walking through the deserted streets of knockturn alley deciding what to do. There was practically nobody about, the rain drives all but the desperate away. She spotted a sign swinging in the wind and made her way to the door. A cloaked mad stood outside his hood up. She walked right up to him.  
>"I'm sorry miss, but you can not enter"<br>She looked at him, her eyes dark. "That's miss Black, and no one tells me what I cannot do"  
>The man's eyes widened and he was about to speak but Bellatrix pulled out her wand and sent him sprawling into the street. She gripped her wand and glared at his unconscious form. She pushed the door open, hearing the little bell ring as she stepped into the shop. she glided over to the counter, fingers drumming on it as she waited. A tatty, flustered man came out of the back room, and upon seeing the woman at the counter looked shocked.<br>"Miss Black, I beg your pardon but I am rather preoccupied. I am afraid I canno..."  
>"Mr Burke, It would be unwise to test my patience" She placed her wand on the counter. "As you may observe I am not in the mood"<br>"But miss Black I really..."  
>"And neither is may father for that matter. I am here about those items he ordered which I assume you have not yet sent, I am simply here to make sure It is done so" She ran her finger along the length of her wand. "Immediately"<br>The man shuffled his feet and glanced at the door behind him, he wiped his brow. "I just can't right now miss Black , I do beg your forgiveness but I have an important clie...guest who I must attend to now"  
>"Burke, really who is more important tha..."<br>The back door opened and Voldemort walked out, standing next to Burke. His eyes were dark, even as they looked on Bellatrix. "To what do we owe the pleasure Miss Black"  
>Her face was passive, if not slightly annoyed. The door behind her was thrown open and the guard stumbled in. "My Lord, forgive me, I tried to stop her but she was to quick"<br>Voldemort looked at the man, he frowned. "Enough Lestrange"  
>Before the last word left his mouth Bellatrix had her wand at the man's throat. "Even if I hadn't you wouldn't have stood a chance" She bit back at him<br>"Bellatrix, I would prefer it if you didn't threaten my followers" She didn't move, lacing her lips with a spell. Voldemort waved his hand and her wand flew from her grasp into his.  
>She swirled round and stormed over to the counter, slamming her hands down. "Give me my wand" She said bitterly,<br>"No" His dark eyes looked upon her. He knew if she was anyone else he would have punished her by now, why hadn't he. She lest out a growl, her hair clung to her face as she looked at him. Her eyes shone. "Give me my wand" He didn't budge.  
>"Bellatrix" His voice was cold and harsh. Seeing she was not going to be reasoned with in her fury, she was out of control, his control. "I will keep your wand until you learn your place and stop this ridiculous behaviour"<br>She pushed herself away, backing away towards Lestrange. Sensing she was close she gave a sly grin. Span round and disarmed him, sending him sprawling again. She complete the turn back to Voldemort now pointing her newly claimed wand at him. He had his on her already. His eyes furious.  
>"Drop it Bellatrix"<br>"Give me mine back" She said right after. She sent a spell at him but he swatted it away, his eyes glinted red. "Burke, we shall conclude business another night." The man nodded and ran into the back room. She continued to fire hexes and curses at him as he stormed over, barely moving his wand as he deflected them. He stood before her and she held the wand at her side, hands in fists looking at his chest. he grasped her hand with the wand and slid it out tossing it to Lestrange. "Lestrange, you to may leave". The man nodded and apparated on the spot. Leaving them alone. He grasped her hair with one hand and pulled her head back. She set her expression defiantly as she was forced to look at him.  
>"If you were anyone else, I would have punished you severly for acting in such a manner to me"<br>"Then why don't you" She bit back challenging him.  
>He looked into her mind, prying out he reason behind her rage. He looked down at her, one name was all he found. She tried to force him out of her mind but he tightened his grip on her hair, Winding his other arm around her waist pulling her to him. "What did she do Bellatrix?" He questioned "Left you for some mudblood, tut tut"<br>"She is not my sister any more" She spat back at him for taunting her. His eyes showed his anger. Anger that met fear for a brief second before she matched it. He knew she was scared but was denying it.  
>"You will stop this now Bellatrix, you will do as I say" She was challenging him silently. He leant closer to her, making her gasp at his forcefulness. He trapped her arms against his chest, and pressed his wand against her side. Leaning next to her ear he whispered. "Crucio"<br>She let out a silent cry, her hand clung on to his robes tensing as the curse worked it's torture on her body. If it wasn't for him holding her she would have fallen. He watched her reaction with a passive expression. He felt her shudder and squirm against him. Though she did not cry out. Even some of his strongest Death Eaters screamed as he punished them for failing, but Bellatrix did not. "If you disobey me, I will not hesitate because you are a woman" He so wanted to hear her scream, but she remained silent. perhaps she knew that he wanted it and held it in, biting her lip. He watched her and broke the curse.  
>"Forgive me my Lord" She choked out. He knew she didn't mean it.<br>"You disappoint me Bellatrix" He struck a nerve and she looked up at him. She tensed and went to speak but he cut her off, breathing the curse upon her again, stronger than before. He was enjoying watching her in pain, her closeness, shaking against him. She felt so right, in his arms, close to him. She was meant to be his and he would have her. He ended the curse. Loosening his grip on her hair he cradled her had as she put it against his chest. She was out of breath, pale and Beautiful, he lifted her face to his a small trail of blood escaped from her lip, using his thumb he wiped it away then lowered his face to hers and closed the distance, cleaning the rest away. Her breath was shaky. "Hold on" They were sucked into blackness.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, Longer than I expected (waaaaay longer) but delicious all the same. the next chapter will be coming up soon. R&amp;R because It will get up faster, the final instalment. THANK YOU xx <em>


	7. Heat

_Right then, the final instalment and I'm sincerly hoping you enjoy it. _  
><em>Disclaimer:...and all that...<em>

_So you know this chapter id rated M because if what is in between the lines (literally) therefore, if you don't want to read the 'intimate' scene avoid reading what is in between the lines, break whatever they are. ^_^ Enjoy anyhow. lots of R&R please...I will love you. lots._

* * *

><p>They were sucked into darkness momentarily and landed in a dimly lit room. Her head fell against his chest as she gathered her bearings. she looked about, here eyes slowly adjusting to the light, she distinguished a large bed, wardrobe, two doors, chair and desk. Evidently a bedroom of some sort. Voldemort held her at arms length and watched her as she scanned their surroundings.<br>"Where are we?"  
>"My home, for the time being, more precisely my room. As you have no intention of returning to manor Noire tonight, you may reside here until you or I see fit you should return" He let go of her and she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.<br>"Thank you My Lord"  
>He followed and stood before her, lifting her chin so she looked into his eyes. "Get some rest"<br>"But..."  
>"Do not hasten to question me Bellatrix. I have not forgotten your behaviour earlier and I will not hesitate should you push me further" She looked down.<br>"My Lord I mealy wondered if I were to be sleeping in here..." He gazed at her, searching she didn't want to be alone, but he was far from the caring or consoling type.  
>She was unwise to want to be with him, even though it was advantageous to have her want him so much, and so soon. Even he was susceptible to...no not since she had presented herself to him had his mind strayed to such...stirrings. He leant closer to her, his face so close to hers, he looked into her eyes and she looked back.<br>"Am I all you want"  
>"Yes" She breathed it out then closed the distance, locking lips with his. He didn't react to the kiss, she pulled back looking almost scared then looked away. His eyes has darkened as he stared at her.<br>"Bellatrix, that was not a wise action" He took her face with one hand and kissed her.

* * *

><p>His kiss was rough, dominant over hers, claiming her. He leaned into her and she lay back on the bed, his body trapping her beneath him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. He was a skilled lover, in his youth delving into the entertainment of the flesh, or to get what he wanted. The had swiftly torn of each others clothing, leaving them in their undergarments. She looked over his pale, lean form as he brought himself down to her, trailing kisses down her neck and along her collar bones while his hands removed the remaining pieces of fabric from her body. He roamed over her breast, working them skillfully in his hands enticing moans of pleasure from her. He gripped harder, earning a gasp. She pulled on his hair and held his arm as she felt warmth spread through her. His ministrations sending ripples through her. He brought his lips to hers and plundered her mouth as she pushed herself against him wanting more. She was beneath him, at his complete mercy, of which he had little to non.<br>She opened her eyes and dared to look at him. His eyes were filled with lust, they looked to instinctual...too angry. For a moment she betrayed fear, but she wanted this did she not.  
>He caught the moment of fear as she looked at him. It only encouraged him. Sliding his hands down her waist and took the last remaining item off he looked over her, drinking in the sight. his hands went back to her thighs and opened them, he slid one hand between them to the entrance, the other returned to her chest. He stroked her wetness and smirked at her want of him. Taking a glance at her face, her head was back and her eyes closed. Her reactions lead him to believe he was her first lover.<br>His hands drew moans, she squirmed against his hands, trying to get something but not knowing what. He slipped a finger into her folds, she gasped and stiffened around him, she was so tight. Not yet taken by any man. Ready for him. The though of breaking her sent him over. He brought his finger out, tasting her as he watched her so close, but prevented from her orgasm. She opened her eyes again to watch him as he released his aching member. Her eyes widened, he was not only well endowed but sculpted so perfectly. She opened her mouth to speak but he lowered himself over her again. His eyes dark but lustful. "I will not be gentle" She put her hands against his chest, as if to push him away but he didn't move. He thrust into her, tearing her and she cried out, arching her back as he drove into her, filling her, feeling her all around him, contracting as he went deeper. He moaned at the sensation, the warmth around him. He gripped her hair tightly pulling her head back painfully. He pulled out and thrust back in eliciting another cry and whimper. he gripped her waist tightly, enough to leave a bruise as he continued driving into her.  
>"Look at me" He ordered through clenched teeth into her ear. She opened her eyes looking at his feral ones as he drove into her. He pulled out whispering into her ear again. "Scream for me"<br>He thrust in harder, she screamed, he smiled. He began to slow his pace, giving her enough pleasure to balance the pain. She gripped his shoulders and raked her nail down his back drawing blood and moans from him. She again drew closer to her climax, sensing his own too, he pulled her hair again exposing her neck, he licked up to her earlobe, pulling it with his teeth then spoke softly. "My Bellatrix" She tensed around him and called out "Master" Giving into to her orgasm. He released himself inside her and breathed into her neck.

* * *

><p>He rolled onto his back, laying next the her. He looked at her form, out of breath, trembling but glowing. her hair splayed about her. Her eyes were closed, he leant over and gathered her in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He waved his hand and covered them with sheets.<br>"Bella"  
>"My Lord" She managed<br>"I plan on taking your hand, I want no other man to share in what is mine"  
>She purred into his chest. They lay together in the aftermath of pure ecstasy in each others arms. The Dark Lord and his beautiful warrior.<p>

* * *

><p><em>R&amp;R (If you didn't get it in the beginning i rally want to know those of you who read the whole thing if it was an alright scene? It's my first so...please let me know how awful or cheesy or whatever ^_^ <em>

_I Love you all that have stuck with this story of me as an author so far ^_^ xxxxx I need to stop with all this, I sound like such a beg ¬_¬... ^_^_


End file.
